Ultimate Cartoon Island
by Mighty Micleal
Summary: Join Adam and Chef Johnson with 26 well-known cartoons to battle it for 5 million dollars. Watch as characters from Ed, Edd n Eddy, Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Test, Regular Show, Chowder, Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants and The Fairly odd Parents are all sent to an island to win 5 million dollars. Rated K for censored swears!
1. Week 1: Say Hi!

Summary: Join Adam and Chef Johnson with 26 well-known cartoons to battle it for 5 million dollars. Watch as characters from Ed, Edd n Eddy, Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Test, Regular Show, Chowder, Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants and The Fairly odd Parents are all sent to an island to win big.

* * *

Week 1 - Introductions

The cameras open on an island as a man standing on a dock looking out to the ocean.

"Hello viewing world, My name is Adam. I'm here to host the first season of Ultimate Cartoon Island. I'm taking 26 of the top well-known cartoons and giving them a chance to win 5 million dollars.

The first boat comes to shore as a humanoid Sponge, Starfish, Crab, Squid, Puffer-fish and a Squirrel walks off.

"From Bikini Bottom it's Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy Cheeks and Mrs. Puff!" Adam introduced as the 6 approaches Adam.

"HI!" both Spongebob and Patrick yelled happily skipping onto the island. Meanwhile Adam was shaking Mr. Krabs claw.

"Hello I'm Mr. Krabs, and I love money." Mr. Krabs said

"Yeah I know, I seen you show a few times." Adam said as Mr. Krabs walk away.

"Hey, Squidward what's up?" Adam asked

"It would've been better if that yellow menace wasn't here." Squidward replied

"Ugh Tell me about it, I do anything to get that yellow idiot outta here." Mrs. Puff added as Squidward looked at her plotting an idea.

Meanwhile The next boat appears as a blue jay, a raccoon, and a green, strong, and obese human walks off. " From a park, with no official name, Welcome Mordecai, Rigby, and Muscle man!" Adam introduced as the 3 walked off and up to Adam.

"Welcome guys." Adam greeted

"Oh yeah we're gonna win this whole thing! Ohhhhhhhhh!" Mordecai and Rigby yelled

"ugh I can't wait to win this and get you 2 outta my life." Muscle man said as the 3 walks towards the group and a new boat appears and a 11-year-old wearing a black t-shirt with a radioactive symbol with a navy blue short sleeve dress shirt, green cargo pants, hi-top sneakers, and a watch on his arm. Following him is a cat/bear/rabbit creäture that has a purple hat with two points and has a purple and fuchsia/magenta shirt that covers his legs and he wears purple shoes. The next was a man with blue skin tone and an abnormally large nose along with a white mustache walks out next wearing a chef apron that reaches his waist and a plaid kilt. Next, is a tall rock monster wearing an apron. Following is a cat/bunny creature wearing a yellow dress with a green heart adorned with tiny green polka dots and She wears her large round ears tied up in a ponytail holder. Finally is a green rat wearing a candle on his head wearing an assortment of rags as clothes.

"Here's Johnny Test, Followed by Chowder, Mung Daal, Schnitzel, Panini, and Gorgonzola!" Adam introduced

"Hello, to all the ladies out there." Mung said blowing a kiss to the camera.

"uh Mung, remember what truffles said about flirting with other women."Schnitzel said withe the help of the cameras translating.

"Please, If I win this she won't care what I do, she'll be obsessed with all that fat cash in her room." Mung said resuming to kiss at the camera.

"Awesome! I can't wait to win this." Panini said confidently.

"Puh-lease, Once I beat you all, there's nothing standing in my way of the 5 million dollars." Gorgonzola said as The next boat appears as Timmy, Danny walks off.

"From Dimsdale and Amity Park, welcome Timmy and Danny." Adam introduced as Timmy is a 10-year-old boy with brown hair and buck teeth wearing a pink shirt blue pants that is also his shoes and a pink hat. Danny is a 14-year-old with black hair wearing a white and red shirt and blue jeans with red and white shoes.

The next boat comes as Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Mojo Jojo walks off.

"From the city of Townsville, it's The Powerpuff girls, along with Mojo Jojo." Adam introduced. Blossom has long red hair with bangs and red hair. She wears a red dress with a bow in her hair and Mary Jane shoes. Bubbles has short blond hair into pig tails. She wears a light blue dress also wearing Mary Jane shoes. Buttercup has black bob style and wears a green dress. Mojo Jojo has pink eyes, green skin and black fur and wears white gloves and boots, long blue tunic, and a long purple cape. Soon the last boat comes to view as Ed, Double D, Eddy, Kevin, and Jimmy walks in.

"Finally from Peach Creek, its Ed, Double D, Eddy, Kevin, and Jimmy." Adam introduced as the 5 walks onto the island. Ed is tall, has yellow skin, a light blue colored tongue, horse teeth, ginger hair in a buzz cut (making it appear black), a black uni-brow and turquoise eyes. he wears purple/blue pants, large black shoes, a red and white striped T-shirt. He also wears a dark olive/green jacket with brown lining on the inside and with white sleeve stripes on the D wears a red T-shirt, purple shorts, long red socks, cyan-colored shoes, and a black ski hat with two white stripes on each wears a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side. He also wears light blue pants like most of the other characters, as well as a wallet chain and plain red shoes. Kevin wears a lime green long sleeve shirt, black shorts/shoes and a red wears a cyan colored sweater, white pants, black belt, dark brown shoes with black soles.

"All right Campers, follow me to the campsite and I will explain the rules of the game." Adam said as he led them to the campground. "All right, So here's the deal. We've invited you 26 here to compete for $5,000,000!" Adam explained as the 26 campers exploded in excitement. "The cycle will go like this. We'll do 2 elimination challenges followed by a reward challenge. Elimination challenges is when the 2 teams battle for victory. Winners get immunity while the other team will join me at the campfire ceremony, where they will vote out one of their own. Rewards challenges are when the two teams battle for prizes while the loser get squat." Adam explained as he starts again.

"Now I'll announce the teams. When I call your name, come stand to my left. Danny, Mrs. Puff, Squidward, Sandy Cheeks, Bubbles, Ed, Double D, Shintel, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Chowder, Jimmy, and Spongebob." Adam said as the 13 walked towards his left. "Until further notice you're the Wooden warriors." Adam said as the 13 looked uneasy with each other.

"The rest of you Mung Daal, Kevin, Timmy, Johnny, Mordecai, Panini, Rigby, Gorgonzola, Buttercup, Blossom, Eddy, Muscle Man, and Mojo Jojo to my right, you're all now the Terrible Terracottas." Adam said as the other 13 looked just as confused as the others.

"Anyway for the next week I'll let you all relax before we get into the challenges. Also we have a confessional cam that you can hide all your secrets in." Adam said

Confessional Cam(s)

**_Eddy: Some of these people are seriously weird. Even though I just on this island, I can't wait to leave._**

**_Mung Daal: I can't wait to win all this money! After this the ladies won't be able to keep their eyes off me._**

**_Chowder: (cries) WHY?! WHY DOES PANINI HAS TO BE HERE TOO?!_**

**_Timmy: The name's Timmy Turner. Remember it, because that's the name that going to be on the 5 million dollar check._**

-End-

"Ok so after you all are settled in you can head to go get dinner," Adam said

-Wooden Warriors Boy's Cabin-

"All right boyo's younger men on the top bunks and older men on the bottom." Mr. Krabs order as Danny, Chowder, Ed, Double D, and Jimmy took the top bunks which left Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Shintel, Spongebob, Patrick, and Spongebob on the bottom bunks.

"Oh boy. Can you believe it pat, we get to be on an island." Spongebob said to his best as the two squealed with excitement

"Will you two numskull be quiet?" Squidward yells at the two

"Uh Squidward right?, perhaps you should get some rest?" Double d suggested

"No, it's not that kid. these two are the bane of my existence. Everyday I wake up, I have to deal with these two buffoons." Squidward explained

"Mr. Squidward, meet me outside. Spongebob, Patrick, you too." Mr. Krabs ordered as the 3 follows him outside.

-Wooden Warriors Girl's Cabin-

Having only 3 girls on their team. Mrs. Puff, Sandy and Bubbles had no need for an order. Just then a knock was at their door and Mrs. Puff opens it to see Mr. Krabs

"Hello, Mr. Krabs. What brings you here?" Mrs. Puff asks

"Uh, Squidward got into a little argument with the boys so I need Sandy's help to straighten them out." Mr. Krabs lied in which Sandy believes.

"All right let's go." Sandy said as the two headed out leaving Bubbles and Mrs. Puff.

"Uh..Bubbles, I'm going to follow, incase they need help." Mrs. Puff said as she left in pursuit

Meanwhile at the beach Squidward and Patrick were engaging in argument as Spongebob was performing the role of peach keeper until Mr. Krabs and Sandy appears.

"Hey, whoa what's going on out here?" Mr. Krabs asked separating the two

"Squidward was saying we were so lucky on getting into this show and how we won't last 3 challenges, so they got into a fight." Spongebob explained

"Look here you two, Don't you relates how proud we'll make Bikini Bottom if one of us wins?" Sandy explained

"Yeah, in fact. Maybe we should form an alliance, So 1 of us makes it to the end." Mr. Krabs said offering out his hand/claw.

"I'll do it!" Spongebob agreed stacking his hand in.

"Me too." Patrick agreed putting his hand too.

"Me three." Sandy said putting her hand in.

"I won't." Squidward said as he started to walk away.

"Do it, or I'll make sure that everyone else knows how mean you actually are and vote you off." Mr. Krabs threatened.

Confessional Cam(s)

**_Squidward: Great, now I'm being forced into an alliance or else those nitwits will vote me off. I'll do anything to screw those 4 over and get them outta here._**

Confessional Cam(s) End

With no other choice, Squidward stack his hand in as well.

"Excellent." Mr. Krabs said proudly at the formation of his new alliance.

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Mr. Krabs: I was reading up on these shows and the best thing to do is to create an alliance. If I ever to take a chance to eliminated them, I'll do it without skipping a beat.**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

Meanwhile back at camp...

-Terrible Terracottas Boy's Cabin-

The boys were already setting in their stuff having decided that Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and Mojo Jojo would get the top bunks and Kevin, Timmy, Johnny, Gorgonzola and Eddy would get the bottom bunks.

"Man this shack isn't any better than our room at home, dude." Rigby said to Mordecai.

"I know dude, but we just have to hold it out for a couple of weeks until one of us wins this. Then We'll use that money on everything we've ever wanted." Mordecai said

"Didn't you toolboxes understood Benson? He said if any of us tries to screw up this chance to get some money for the Park, He'll put us on Work duty for an entire month." Muscle Man said

"Who's this Benson guy?" Kevin asked

"Yeah sounds like a complete tool." Eddy added

"He's our strict boss who seriously needs a chill pill." Rigby explained

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Muscle Man: Those two don't know that Benson and everyone else is watching this at home, so if they say the wrong thing, it will be more than just one month work duty.**_

_**Kevin: I can already tell that Rigby's laziness is going to be a problem to control, but I need to wins this. The reason I entered this is because us kids caused some major damage to the Cul-De-Sac during our "Big picture Show" and we need this money so we don't have to work all summer to clean it up.**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

-Terrible Terracotta Girl's Cabin-

Being the only 3 on their team Panini , Buttercup, and Blossom were already settled in and was just relaxing.

-Mess Hall-

The 26 campers enter the crafts tent to see Chef Johnson standing in front of his kitchen.

"All right maggots here's how it's going to go down. I will serve it 3 times a day, and you will eat it 3 times a day which is breakfast, After Challenge lunch, and after challenge dinner. IF I FIND OUT ONE OF YOU IS STEALING FOOD OUT OF MY KITCHEN YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED! UNDERSTOOD?!" Chef Johnson informed

"yes, chef Johnson." the campers weakly muttered

"I DIDN'T YOU HEAR YOU MAGGOTS, YOU WILL ALSO ADDRESS ME AS CHEF JOHNSON SIR!" Chef Johnson alerted at the top of his lungs.

"YES CHEF JOHNSON, SIR!" The campers said as they all went to get their "food" for the night. While in line Mrs. Puff approached Squidward

"So Squidward, what happened down at the beach?" Mrs. Puff asked

"Krabs is forcing me into an alliance, If I try to split, I'll get voted off." Squidward explained his situation to Mrs. Puff.

"Don't worry we'll start our own alliance. For now just try to survive with that yellow manic." said referring to Spongebob. Suddenly Mr. Krabs appears putting an arm around Squidward's shoulder

"Squidward my man, why don't you seat with the gang and me?" Mr. Krabs asked while harshly pulling Squidward to the group sitting at the edge of the Wooden Warrior's table.

"All right here's how this alliance works. After every breakfast we'll meet up at the beach until it's time for the challenge, agree?" Mr. Krabs suggested sticking his hand/claw out under the table.

"Agreed." The other four said.

Meanwhile at the Terrible Terracotta's table all was quiet for now...

"Ugh, this food sucks..." Rigby say said

"Are you kidding me? This is awesome!" Chowder said across the room plowing his face into the tray.

""Ahhh, he's so cute." Panini said love struck

"STAY ON YOUR SIDE YOUR WEIRDO!" Rigby yelled throwing a stale piece of bread at him, which chowder answered by opening his mouth eating it.

"Oh no you didn't, I know you did not just throw something at my man." Panini said standing up throwing milk in Rigby's face

"YOU FREAK!" Rigby said as laughter was heard from both side of the room. Rigby grabbed another stale piece of bread and threw it poorly as it hits Kevin in the face. Kevin simply stands up.

"all right then...FOOD FIGHT!" Kevin yelled and with that moment were either throwing food or brawling with one another such as Squidward vs. Patrick, Rigby vs Kevin & Panini. Others such as Double D ran out in a hurry. Soon a bullhorn is heard as everyone calmed down to see Adam holding it.

"My my, First day here and you all have thrashed Chef's kitchen." Adam said as Chef walks in to see everything in a complete mess. It was well-known that he was so angry his face was turning red.

"YOU MAGGOTS ARE GOING TO CLEAN THE ENTIRE KITCHEN HEAD TO TOE SPOTLESS!" Chef Johnson exploded as everyone ran as fast as they could trying to find anything they could use to clean the mess.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Double D: My word, Chef Johnson has a serious anger issue he must work on.**_

_**Mordecai: I never seen anyone with an anger issue that big besides Benson.**_

_**Mr. Krabs: THIS IS GREAT! Not only do I have a strong alliance but with the other team fighting each other, I'll win the 5 million dollars for myself!(laughs)**_

_**Rigby: I don't know what's wrong with that Panini and Kevin dudes, but if they keep messing with me, their going to get it!**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

"Well that's Day 1, how will the team fare against one another? Find out next week on ULTIMATE CARTOON ISLAND!" Adam closed

* * *

A/n: Well, how is it so far? Leave a comment on what you would like to see!

Also I decided after every cycle there will be an aftermath episode. So's that's something to look forward too.


	2. Week 2: I just want to sleep in peace

Last time on Ultimate Cartoon Island, 26 well-known cartoons arrived on my island to play for the grand prize of 5 million dollars, While friendships were instantly created so were alliance were also as Mr. Krabs issued the first alliance of the season featuring himself, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy and forcing Squidward to join as well. However Squidward and Mrs. Puff created their own counter alliance hoping to dash the others dreams of victory, and at dinner a food fight broke out and our campers has been sentenced to cleaning detail. 1 week has passed and has Rigby forgiven Kevin and Panini?, How will the Bikini Bottom alliance fare with one another?, Will Squidward kill Spongebob and Patrick before the end of this episode?, and who will be the first one to leave the island? All these questions may or may not be answered now on ULTIMATE...CARTOON...ISLAND

* * *

Week 2 - I just want to sleep in peace(Special Thanks to kat for being the first reviewer for this series and for the first challenge suggestion.)

It was now the beginning of Week 2, and after the tremendous food fight and being sentence to clean the mess hall, our 26 competitors trying to catch what little time they had left before their challenge for relaxation. Inside the Wooden Warriors boys cabin, Squidward was laying on his bunk, after cleaning the entire mess hall for a week his was extremely exhausted. Just then the door to the cabin creaks open and suddenly Spongebob and Patrick charge in and started to bounce on top of the sleeping squid.

"WAKE UP SQUIDWARD! WAKE UP SQUIDWARD!" The two chanted repeatedly loudly until Squidward.

"WILL YOU TWO NUMSKULLS BE QUIET?!" Squidward shouted at the top of his lungs loud enough to be heard across the entire island.

"Sorry Squidward, but Mr. Krabs told us to get your lazy butt out of bed and ready for the first challenge." Spongebob informed as Squidward growls and relentlessly got out of bed.

"I just want to sleep in peace." Squidward muttered to himself as he flopped out of bed.

Meanwhile everyone else were eating their breakfast in silence and suddenly Rigby walks in.

"yo yo yo, what's up?" Rigby said until getting "sshhed" by everyone in the mess hall.

"What's the matter with you fools?" Rigby asked and was answered by a kitchen flying over his head nearing giving him an unwanted haircut.

"SHUT UP AND SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN NOW!" Chef Johnson ordered as Rigby quickly took his tray and sat down with his team. Mung Daal was sitting next to Buttercup and Blossom.

"Hello girls! You know I world renown Chef." Mung said freaking the two out.

"Yeah, that's great, weirdo!" Blossom said

"Weirdo?! How dare you? Someone ought to teach you some manners." Mung said as he tried to land a hand on blossom.

"DON'T TOUCH OUR SISTER!" Bubbles and Buttercup yelled out loud talking the Chef down delivering multiple punches.

"COME ON MUNG DAAL, DEFEAT THESE SISSIES POWER-PUFF GIRLS!" Mojo Jojo said encouraging Mung. Soon however the fight is broken up and Mung is on the floor in pain.

Soon enough Squidward, who was being followed by Spongebob and Patrick took their trays and sat with their team, or more especially Sandy and Mr. Krabs.

"Why would you have these two near me while I'm sleeping?" Squidward asked.

"The reason is that you need to wake up and start getting ready for these challenges." Mr. Krabs warned

"Whatever." Squidward muttered taking a sip of his coffee. Meanwhile on the other side of the table the rest of the Wooden Warriors were chatting as well.

"So what do you guys think the first challenge will be?" Double D asked.

"I hope it's something small." Bubbles worried.

"Come on guys, If we stay positive, then I know we can win." Chowder encouraged. Just then Adam walks in the mess hall.

"Hello campers, It's time for your first challenge. Meet me outside for the rules." Adam said as they all walked outside to the center of the camp. "For this first part you all must run 10 laps around the island and back inside the Mess Hall. First team to finish wins an advantage in part 2." Adam instructed as he pulls out an air horn and blows it as the 26 took off.

After the first 3 laps leading the pack are the Power-puff girls, Muscle Man, Mordecai, Ed who was carrying both Chowder and Double D who got tired after 2 laps,Kevin and Eddy as everyone was barely leading behind them. Meanwhile at the end of the pack are Jimmy, Mung Daal, Panini, Gorgonzola, and Rigby. Rigby was looking at the ones around him seeing their were all out of breath.

"Man, you all are seriously out-of-shape." Rigby insulted.

"Listen Rigby, If you keep causing trouble, then everyone's going to vote you off." Mung Daal warned but Rigby did not listen and started to speed off. The cameras switch back to the starting line as nearly everyone except for Rigby, Jimmy and Mung Daal have crossed the finish line.

"If Rigby loses this for us, he is so outta here." Panini threaten as a few others nods their heads as Mordecai gains a worried look on his face.

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Mordecai: Look, I know Rigby isn't a great person to get along with, but he has some good "quirks", and when they come into play this team will be on the right track.**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

The last 4 were coming into view as Schnitzel, Rigby crosses the finish line first followed by Jimmy and then Mung Daal.

"The winners of the first half is the Wooden Warriors!" Adam announced as the warriors cheers and the terrible terracottas and angry glares at both Rigby and Mung Daal.

"Now before we start the second half, I bet your all hungry after that run, so step into the mess hall and see what's in store for you all." Adam suggested as they did and were greeted by a 5 star buffet on both of their tables.

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Double D: After an entire week of Chef's food, I was believing that outside food was a myth.**_

_**Chowder: AWESOME! MORE AND BETTER LOOKING FOOD!**_

_**JOHNNY: JOHNNY TEST IS EATING GOOD TODAY! **_

Confessional Cam(s) End

After pigging out on the buffet, the 26 campers stomachs were all bulging out especially Chowder's who had a second helping of everything.

"All right, Time for part 2 of this week's challenge." Adam said as Chef came around placing a mechanical bracelet on everyone.

"This next half is something I call "The Awake-A-Ton". To win this, The team with the most players awake wins. If you fall asleep, you're eliminated. Last team standing wins and get to watch the losers voted out one of their own. Now since the Warriors won the first half, ever hour they'll receive 1 cup of coffee for every member left standing." Adam explained.

"Now I get it." Double D said.

"Get what Double D?" Eddy asked.

"The 15 laps around the island, the fancy lunch, these are just traps to tire us out more easily." Double D deducted.

"Correct, Now let the challenge begin!" Adam said as he disappears leaving the 26 to their selves. It was now 12 hours into the challenge as night has fallen, so far Chowder, Patrick, Jimmy, Timmy, Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup has all fallen asleep leaving the score 9-10, favoring the Terrible Terracottas. Suddenly Adam reappears with a book.

"Congratulation, to you all on for making to the 12 mark, from here on out this challenge is gonna be way harder from hear now out." Adam warned.

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Squidward: The only good thing about this challenge is it drained those 2 nitwits energy, (yawn) but I'm so tired, I can't enjoy it.**_

_**Mr. Krabs: Great, we losing badly.(holding a baseball bat) Time for my insurance policy.**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

So far only Danny who was playing a Nintendo DS was the only who had minor signs of tiredness.

"Excuse me Danny?" Double D asked

"Sup'?" Danny answered pausing his game

"Excuse me for asking, but how are you not as tired as the rest of us?" Double D asked

"I'm part ghost, so I don't get tired that easily." Danny answered turning back to his game.

"Yo, Adam, Can I go to the bathroom?" Eddy asked as Adam shrugged meaning yes. After finishing his business Eddy was making his back to the campsite when a blunt object on the back of his head knocking him out.

It was now 24 hours into the challenge as the sun rises again as Chowder, Johnny, Panini and Gorgonzola leaving 9-6 Wooden Warriors. By the next 5 days only 4 was left. Danny and Sandy for the Wooden Warriors and Mung and Kevin for the Terrible Terracottas. Currently Kevin, Danny, Mung and Sandy were sitting at a table.

"So why did Adam call us out here?" Kevin asked as he soon received his answer as Adam and Chowder who was awake was walking towards them with a tray of 4 mugs.

"What are those?"

"Feeling lucky? Here I have 4 mugs would will instantly knock you. The one with the most willpower to stay awake will win it for their team." Adam said as the 4 carefully chose their mugs.

"Ready...set...GO!" The four gulp their drinks down and 2 bodies collapsed onto the table, and it was

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kevin and Mung!

"The winners are Danny, Sandy and Wooden Warriors!" Adam announced waking everyone up! As the wooden warriors raised Danny and Sandy in the air, while the Terrible Terracotta groaned in defeat.

Confessional(s) Cam

_**Johnny: Most...Brutal...Challenge...Ever! At least I know who's gotta go.**_

_**Sandy: With my superior smarts and strength, I'll carry my team to victory and win the 25 million dollars. YEE-HA!**_

_**Eddy:(rubbing the back of his head) **__**I still don't know what hit me on the back of my head, but I know I'm safe unlike Rigby and Mung.**_

Confessional(s) Cam End

The teams were standing in the middle of the campground.

"To the winners, The Wooden Warriors. You're all next for the next week. However I suggest you eat dinner and get to sleep early since next week's challenge starts tomorrow. While the Terrible Terracottas follow me to elimination." Adam said as the wooden warriors left to the mess hall to finish their dinner while the Terrible Terracottas follows Adam to the Elimination Ceremony, which some had looks of nervousness.

_**Elimination Ceremony #1**_

The 13 members of the Terrible Terracottas were all sitting in their seats as Adam walks in holding a sliver tray with 12 marshmallows on it.

"Hello losers." Adam greeted as they frown at the comment. "All right here's the deal at other summers camps, Marshmallows represents a goody, sugary, treat, but at this summer camp, Marshmallows represent life." Adam said as some looked nervous."Once the votes are in I will call you up to get a marshmallow, the person who does not receive a marshmallow must pack their belongings, return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave the island. That means you're out of the contest, and you can't come back,,,,EVER!" Adam said as they casted their votes.

"All right Kevin, Timmy and Johnny, you're safe." Adam said as the 3 boys got their treats.

"Panini, Gorgonzola, Buttrercup, and Blossom you're all safe as well." Adam said as the 4 young ones took their treats.

"Eddy and Mojo Jojo, come on up too." Adam said as the last four was left between Mung Daal, Mordecai, Rigby, and Muscle Man.

"Muscle Man you're safe too." Adam said as Muscle Man took the marshmallow and ripped his shirt off swinging it in the air revealing his rather large midsection..

"WHOA YEAH! EAT ON THAT MORDECAI & RIGBY!" Muscle man said leaving everyone weirded out.

"Ok...that leaves 3." Adam said looking at the 3. "Mung Daal, you tried to hit on little girls and then tried to hit one, Rigby, you're the main cause of conflict on this team and Mordecai you did nothing which is why you're safe." Adam said as Mordecai got his marshmallow leaving the 2 looking at the 1 marshmallow left.

"the last marshmallow of the night goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Rigby.

"YES!" Rigby shouted as he ran out of his sit to secure his marshmallow as Mung Daal stood up angry.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED THIS 2-BIT SHOW ANYWAY!" Mung said as he left to received his thing. Adam then turns to the 12.

"Have a good sleep tonight, you're all safe...

...for Tonight." Adam said as the camera then flash to Mung Daal on the boat of losers leaving the island.

"Well that's all. How will the Terrible Terracotta fare with one old man short?, How long until someone is the Harold of the season?, and who will be the next to walk the dock of shame? Find out next week on ULTIMATE CARTOON ISLAND!" Adam closed

Voting results

Mung Daal - 6 Panini, Buttercup, Blossom, Eddy, Gorgonola, Mordecai

Rigby - 4 Timmy, Johnny, Muscle Man, Kevin

* * *

A/n: How did you guys like it? Leave a comment on what you would like to see in future chapters! R and R


	3. Week 3: Truths and Dares

"Last time on Ultimate Cartoon Island, Our first challenge was A real dozy torturing our campers in the Awake-a-thon. The wooden warriors earned the first win of the season sending the Terrible Terracottas to elimination. Rigby annoyed his team countless times, but ultimately Mung Daal was eliminated for harassing his female teammates. What secrets will explode out in the open?, and Who will be the next one off the island? Find out right now, on Ultimate...Cartoon...Island!

It's been 1 day since Mung Daal was eliminated and sent off the island and week 2 begins as the wooden warriors(minus Danny and Sandy) were out in the woods doing exercise routines as Mr. Krabs was watching on.

"LISTEN UP, YOU WEAKLINGS! WE NEED TO KEEP WINNING THESE CHALLENGES, SO IT'S UP TO ME TO KEEP YOU ALL IN SHAPE!" Mr. Krabs ordered

"So why are we working and you're doing nothing?" Squidward questioned doing push-ups.

"Hey! I'm captain of this team, and that's that!

"Oh please, you're no captain of anything! You're just A cheap, stuck-up restaurant owner!" Mrs. Puff said as everyone "ooo"ed

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Squidward: Krabs had that coming for awhile.(laughs for a bit then falls out the toilet) stupid toilet!**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

Chowder, Jimmy, and Double D were all struggling with their first 10 push-ups.

"WORK HARDER, YOU THREE! One of these days if we lose a challenge, YOU'LL BE THE FIRST ONES OFF OF THIS TEAM!" Mr. Krabs threatened as the three started to move faster. Meanwhile in the mess hall, The Terrible Terracottas were peacefully enjoying breakfast until a piece of bacon sailed through the air into Panini's face.

"What the-Who threw this?" Panini asked and was answered by the laughter of a certain raccoon.

"(laughs) Serves you right for trying to vote me off. Dude up top!" Rigby said raising his hand towards Mordecai.

"Dude if you keep this up, Our chances are going to be wrecked!" Mordecai warned

"Besides, I didn't even vote for you, you idiot. I voted for Mung." Panini said

"All right, everyone who'd voted for me, raise your hand now!" Rigby commanded as Timmy, Johnny, Muscle Man, and Kevin raises their hands and Muscle man confessional shocked Rigby the most.

"Muscle man, you traitor!" Rigby shouted in anger

"What are you talking about, bro?" Muscle man asked

"How could vote for me? We've been friends for years!" Rigby replied

"Easy, your a setback! and this team doesn't have time for a setbacks like you!" Muscle man commented

"Why you-" Rigby said until he was interrupted by the sounds of Adam's voice.

"Attention everyone, please report to the beach for this week's challenge!" Adam announced. The campers were standing on a flat platform and they were all connected to a cable leading into the ocean and Adam was standing next to a board filled with levers and buttons

"Welcome to this week challenge." Adam introduced

"Uh what with the wires?" Patrick asked

"They're cables, and they're part of today's challenge. You all will be asked embarrassing questions about yourself, or dared to performed a serious dare. Do either one and you get a point, First team to get 5 wins wins the challenge." Adam informed

"That doesn't answered our question about the cables." Blossom stated

"If you fail to tell the truth or chicken out of your dare, this happens to you." Adam said as he pressed a button and everyone was flung into the ocean. After 30 seconds he presses the button again and everyone was reeled back onto the platform completely soaked. "Also the cables also acts as lie detectors." Adam added "All right first question goes to Spongebob, If you had to chance to eliminate anyone standing on the platform, who would it be?" Adam asked.

"(sighs) Rigby and Mr. Krabs, because they're being mean and ruining all the fun here." Spongebob answered

"WHAT?!" Both Mr. Krabs and Rigby yelled in surprise and in anger.

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Mr. Krabs: Spongebob will pay and now must make a choice, make friends or win!**_

_**Rigby: Like I care what that cheese-head says about me, but I make him regret it.**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

"All right next is a dare for Mordecai." Adam said

"Bring it on! I'm ready for anything." Mordecai boasted

"You must lick all your teammates from fingertips to shoulders." Adam read as Mordecai shuddered but performs.

"Ugh, I can't believe he did that, but a point's a point." Adam said as the score was now tied 1-1

"Now over to Mr. Krabs with a truth question. Name the fears of all the people closest to you, a.k.a everyone from Bikini Bottom." Adam said

"Fine by me." Mr. Krabs said confidently

"Including yourself." Adam added

"(sighs) Fine, Spongebob's afraid of being fired from his job, Patrick's afraid of being active, Sandy's afraid of her inventions being ruined, Squidward's afraid of letting his clarinet being touched by Spongebob or Patrick, Mrs. Puff afraid of of her business being shut down because of Spongebob, and I'm afraid of losing money." Mr. Krabs explained and the score jumped to 2-1.

"Time to make some drama happen! Blossom here's your truth, do you think Chowder is attractive?" Adam asked

"EW! NO!" Blossom yelled out

"Excuse me!" Panini asked upset

"Oh no, Panini! I didn't mean it. I'm sure he's attractive in some ways but-" Blossom was saying until she was hurled into the ocean by Adam.

"She thought he was, and that was A lie. The score stands at 2-1, with the Wooden Warriors in the lead, Next up is Timmy." Adam said as everyone shifted to Timmy. "Your truth question is, do you think your team will continue to win?" Adam asked

"No duh!, That team is so dysfunctional." Timmy answered as the score rises to 2-2

"Now I'm going to call 1 person from each team to do dares. Mrs. Puff and Eddy, you're first!" Adam said as the 2 step up "You two must clip Chef's toenails without refusal or whining, first one to fully clip their foot wins the point." Adam said as the two were hand a pair of nail clippers. "GO!" Eddy and Mrs. Puff began clipping like mad fierce competitors while Chef was trying to keep himself calm under pressure. In the end, the winner was Eddy.

"The score is now 3 to 2. The next two is Spongebob and Buttercup." Adam said as the two steps up. Buttercup growls at Spongebob who steps back in fear. "All right here's the challenge. You must push your opponent off the platform and into the water, and GO!" Adam announced as Spongebob charged at full speed towards Buttercup, however Buttercup sidestep the charge and spongebob who would have fell off if it was not for the cable.

"That's 4 to 2, 1 more point and the Terrible Terrracottas wins. Now it a double battle between Mr. Krabs and Jimmy vs Rigby and Panini." Adam ordered

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Panini: Of I the people I had to be partnered with Rigby. Ugh! So far this show sucks.**_

_**Rigby: I can't believe it! Even though I could leave her alone, I need to prove to Muscle Man that I am not a weak link.**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

"Don't screw this up, little man" Mr. Krabs threatened as Jimmy gulped with fear.

"Your challenge is totem pole tackle. Jimmy and Rigby will climb onto their partners shoulders and duke it out. The winner will be the one who knocks out the other off their partner shoulder wins it." Adam explained as Rigby and Jimmy climbs onto their partners shoulders. "Begin!" Adam announces. Rigby started right out of the box throwing punches left and right which Jimmy dodges, which irate Mr. Krabs.

"Why are you dodging, swing back!" Mr. Krabs shouted

"I'm not a fighter, just let me do this." Jimmy pleaded

"No way short cake!" Mr. Krabs said as he started to force Jimmy to swing around not realizing he's sending him right into Rigby's punches.

"Rigby, stop! He can't defend himself!" Panini pleaded

"No way! I need to prove A point!" Rigby shouted as he continued to punch. When he stopped Jimmy was covered in bruises and soon he falls to the ground.

"That it, it over! The Terrible Terracottas wins!" Adam announces as The Terrible Terracottas erupts with cheers and The Wooden Warriors were all staring angrily at Mr. Krabs and Jimmy.

"You weak loser!, I can't wait to see you leave." Mr. Krabs yelled shouting at Jimmy.

"Why don't you take a hike?" Jimmy yelled as he grabs Mr. Krab's shorts and yanked to the ground revealing his underwear as everyone either shield their eyes or pointed and laughs.

"All right Warriors, meet me tonight at elimination!" Adam said as everyone decided to separate until tonight.

Confessional Cam

_**Mr. Krabs: That punk doesn't know who he's dealing with.**_

_**Eddy: Serves the old timer right!**_

_**Ed: I saw London, I saw France!**_

_**Squidward: Hey plankton, if your watching at home, I'll be happy to give multiple 8x10 photos. It'll all be worth it.**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

Spongebob & Patrick were on their way to the beach until they were approached by Double D, Ed, Chowder, and Jimmy.

"Hey guys what's up?" Spongebob asked

"We need your help on voting out Mr. Krabs. With the 6 of us we should be able to vote him out.

"But why are we voting for Mr. Krabs?" Spongebob asked

"You said it yourself earlier, people like Mr. Krabs are sucking the fun outta of everything. Just think about our option." Double D said as the 4 leaves leaving Spongebob and Patrick dazed until Squidward approaches them .

"Hey idiots! Mr. Krabs is looking for you!" Squidward shouted as the 3 headed to the beach to see Mr. Krabs and Sandy.

"All right we're voting for Jimmy, that little punk is going to learn his lesson." Mr. Krabs said

"Wait, what if we vote for Double D?" Spongebob asked

"No, he's just as smart as Sandy, so we need all the brains we can get. Since when do you question my authority?" Mr. Krabs asked

"No It was just a suggestion." Spongebob said

"Good, now let's go, elimination is starting soon." Mr. Krabs said as the other started to walk ahead

"(sighs) I hope my actions don't screw anything up." Spongebob said

_**Elimination Ceremony #2**_

"I see 13 Warriors in front of me, and soon there'll only be 12 by the end of the night. Here's the way it goes, you go and vote after that I'll call you up to get a marshmallow, the person who doesn't receive a marshmallow must return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave." Ada, said as everyone made there votes.

"All right Squidward, Double D, Ed you three are safe, as well as Shintel." Adam said as the 4 received their marshmallows.

"Danny, Sandy and Bubbles." The 3 received their marshmallows leaving 6 left.

"Mrs. Puff, Patrick, Chowder. Come on up! As well as Spongebob." Adam said leaving Mr. Krabs and Jimmy in the bottom 2.

"Krabs, Jimmy, This is the final marshmallow of the evening. Your both the reason your team lost. Jimmy, you're a bit on the soft side, and Mr. Krabs, you brutally pushing your team to physical limit every morning. However the person leaving tonight is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Mr. Krabs" Adam said as he tossed the marshmallow to Mr. Krabs as grasp it in his hands. Jimmy started rubbing his eyes crying all the back the the cabins

"Chef. Johnson, Crybaby heading back to the cabins." Adam yelled out as Chef soon came back with the crying boy and places him the the boat of losers as it sails away.

"The rest of you are safe, for tonight." Adam said as the Warriors left for their cabins.

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Mr. Krabs: I knew I wasn't going to be shown up by little runt. I just going to win, win, win!(laughs**_

_**Mrs. Puff: Even though my vote was wasted, I voted for Spongebob, just because I hate him.**_

_**Double D: Curses, We've lost Jimmy, Maybe Eddy would join our alliance, if I can get close to him.**_

_**Bubbles: I really wanted that red sailor jerk gone!**_

_**Spongebob: I feel bad for voting for Jimmy, but I have to keep Bikini Bottom in my mind.**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

* * *

Votes

Spongebob - Mrs. Puff

Mr. Krabs - Double D, Ed, Chowder, Jimmy, Bubbles

Jimmy - Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, Spongebob, Patrick, Shintel, Danny,


	4. Week 4: Prizes and Punishments

"Last time on Ultimate Cartoon Island, Our campers were asked a series of truths and dares. Suprisingly we saw the first victory of the Terrible Terracottas, We also saw Jimmy revealing Mr. Krabs "unmentionables". But ultimate victory went to Krabs as he managed to stay alive and sent Jimmy to eliminate Jimmy. With 2 contestants down and 24 left, Who will leave next, Find out right now on Ultimate Cartoon Island.

Week 4 - Prizes and Punishments

_**(WARNING: This chapter may contain some high level scenes such as swearing. If you are not into this, then don't read and please no flames! Enjoy.)**_

It's been 1 week since Jimmy was eliminated and sent off the island as the remaining 24 campers were enjoying breakfeast which was golden pancakes drenched with maple syurp.

"Man, It's about time Chef Johnson gives us something good to eat." Mordecai exclaimed in happiness.

"I heard that!" Kevin agreed to as he hi-fived Mordecai.

"Yeah, Maybe he's finally forgiven us for thrashing his kitchen." Schiztel said

"You can relate to that Schiztel. I mean that's your job at home." Chowder said finishing his stack of pancakes in one bite.

"Don't remind me." Schiztel said resuming to eat his breakfeast. Just then Chef Johnson came into view.

"Glad you all like the food, as an extra gift, I put in a little something extra as a secret ingredient." Chef Johnson said heading into the back with a smile on his face. Just A few seconds later, Ed bit into his next pancake as he felt something crunchy and immeadeantly reconized the taste.

"mmmm, Toenails suprise." Ed said pleased

"TOENAILS?!" All the other competitors said in digust as all found the suprised as everyone (excpt for Ed and Chowder) gagged out in digust or in some of the more qweasier ones such as Double D, Bubbles, and Panini rushed outside and threw up.

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Rigby:(checking his teeth in a mirror) It was just 1 food fight!**_

_**Johnny: Do I have any toenails stuck in my teeth?**_

_**Mordecai: Is that dude ever going to forgive us and learn not to hold a grude?**_

_**Double D:(still throwing up)**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

Just then Adam walks in with his signature cheesy smile.

"Hello Campers!" Adam said as he looks at the contestants and their flushed green faces.

"Let me guess, Chef Johnson?" Adam asked as everyone responed with A groan. "Well the news I about to bust out might change your frowns upside down. I have release idols across the island. There's Adam idols, Gavel idols, Chef Johnson idols and then a Marshmallow idol. A Chef Johnson idol can be used to give you and a person of your choosing a week off the competition, A gavel idol makes it that you can give anyone competing A punishment of their pick, A Chris idol can make it so your vote is the only one counted during elimination, and the marshmallow idol can safe you from elimination." Adam explained as the campers were indeed pleased with the announcement.

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Squidward: The Chef's idol will be my pick of the prize. I just need to find it.**_

_**Johnny: the best way to make sure no one uses the idols is to get out and hide them again. That's my stragety!**_

_**Buttercup: Like I need an idol. Someone with my strength should be praised everyday.**_

_**Mr. Krabs: Spongebob's been acting a little too friendly with the other seapups. I'll have Squidward watch over hm. 1 false move and he'll pay dearly. But for now my focus is on these idols.**_

Confessional Cam(s)

"Now for the first reward challenge. We're throwing our very own battle royal. Here's the rules you all have til noon to been out to the docks where I create a wrestling ring. If you are thrown over the top rope and into the water, your out. Last person standing wins it for their team and as an added bonus the wining team will recieve a prize while the losers will get punishments." Adam said as the team went off to train. Meanwhile at the beach Sandy was teaching Squidward and Patrick basic offensive moves while Mr. Krabs was using a telescope spying on everyone else when just then Spongebob appears.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Spongebob greeted

"Spongebob, you're 9 minutes late! Where were you?" Mr. Krabs asked

"Sorry Mr. Krabs, but the others were saying were should target the less powerful people so we have more stamina for the rest." Spongebob explained

"Those iditots, We should just gand up on one of them and keep going like that." Mr. Krabs suggested

"Well gosh Mr. krabs, I don't know if that will work with the others." Spongebob said worried

"ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS, IT IS TIME FOR THE BATTLE ROYAL! REPORT TO THE DOCKS A.S.A.P!" Adam announced on the megaphone. After A good 15 minutes, All 24 competitors were inside a classic wrestling ring right over the water, so when the campers were to be thrown out they would be thrown into the ocean.

"Remember you must be thrown over the top rope. Now that the rules has been gone over. Let the chaos begin." Adam said blowing the whistle. Rigby was trying to wear down Ed with slaps but Ed simply lifts him up and throws him out into the ocean.

"Rigby's out!" Adam announced. Meanwhile Bubbles was getting worked by both her sisters until she was limb hanging on the ropes. Buttercup tries to rush her but Bubbles pulls down the top rope elmininating her green sister. From behind Mr. Krabs grabs Blossom and rams her into Bubbles elminating both Power-Puffs.

"Buttercup has been elminated by Bubbles, who was elminated with her sster Blossom by her partner, Mr. Krabs!" Adam announced as most of the Wooden Warriors was shocked by this announcement.

"Eugene Krabs!, What in Sam Hill were you thinking?" Double D shouted

"Simple, Nothing if he's elminating our own players." Chowder said as Mr. Krabs retaliated by slugging Chowder.

"WOAH! EUGENE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sandy shouted

"Sandy, you knew as well as that fat ugly was asking for it, and if those idiots have anything to say about it, Then bring it on!" Mr. Krabs threatened

"Ed." Double D said as an enraged Ed headbutted Mr. Krabs out of the ring and into the ocean.

"Mr. Krabs is out!" Adam announced

Confessional cam(s)

_**Mr. Krabs: THOSE MOTHER-F***ING MAGGOTS! HOW DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?! I WILL F***ING MAKE THEM PAY FOR THIS!**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

The royal continued with the eliminations of Spongebob, Timmy, Gorgonzola, and Mrs. Puff leaving 6 Wodden Warriors to 7 Terrible Terracottas. Panini tried to jump onto Shintel, but Ed yanked her off and threw her out of the ring. However Timmy comes from behind and shoves ed out of the ring. Double D tries to avenge his friend but Eddy comes by and throws him over as well. The two stood their celebrating their victory when Shintel grabs them both and flings them both out of the ring.

"It's 5 to 6 now, ladies and gentleman!" Adam announced. Mojo Jojo and Chowder were by the ropes trying to throw one another out. Sneakly Mr. Krabs comes nears the ropes and reaches out to pull Mojo Jojo into the water, however seeing this Mojo counter in as Chowder was pulled into the water.

"Hahahaha! Mojo's intellect is far superior than that of yours!" Muscle man said gloating.

"Dude! How about A little gloating and more working?" Johhny suggested.

"Little dude right man, Look!" Kevin said as it's now 3 to 5 as Kevin, Johnny and Mojo Jojo stare as Danny, Sandy, Squidward, Shintel, Patrick and Chowder. Danny and Sandy worked on Kevin, Squidward and Shintel worked on Johnny and Patrick and worked on Mojo. Soon all 3 Terracotta members were throwned out of the ring.

"THE WOODED WARRIORS WIN AGAIN!" Adam announcedas the wooden warriors cheered with little enthuisam after Mr. Krabs actions. The camaras flashed to the dock of shame in the afternoon.

"All right, for the wooden warriors, you won gormet breakfeast, lunch and dinner for the next week." Adam announced as the Wooden warriors cheered a little less still ticked by krabs action.

"Now for the fun time, 1 Terrible Terracotta will pick for the bucket 1 holding to choose their team's punichment, and to decide that person, i span a wheel earlier and the one that was picked was Rigby." Adam announced as Rigby walked up and sticked his hand into the buxket and handed it to Adam.

"All right let's see." Adam said as he read it and smiled "This is a good one. For the next week, all Terrible Terracottas must go pantsless." Adam read as the face of the Terrible Terracottas drops. "also since I don't trust any of you, Chef?" Adam said as Chef Johnson pulls out a belt and cracks and every male member waist revealing their underwear. "Now for the girls." Adam added as the girls tried to run but Chef Johnson came prepared with a fishing lured as he sent it flying to each running girl's lower dress as it rips off at the tip was the end piece of Blossom's, Buttercup's and Panini's dress and the 3 girls screamed at the top of their lungs running back to the cabin as all the boys wolf-whistled at the peep-show. Adam was laughing so hard, he was nearly crying.

"Oh man, That was priceless! Anyway tune in next time for a special episode of ULTIMATE...CARTOON...ISLAND...!


	5. Aftermath Special 1: Hello again losers!

Aftermath Special - Aftermath I

A black screen with music plays as the letters "U","C" and "I" appears and under them was the word -AFTERMATH-. The cameras then plays a few lines/scenes from earlier episodes.

"Welcome to Ultimate Cartoon Island!" Adam said from episode 1."FINE! I DON'T NEED THIS 2-BIT SHOW ANYWAY" Mung Daal yelled as he stomped towards the boat of losers from episode 2."Why don't you take A hike?" Jimmy yelled at Mr. Krabs before yanking his navy blue shorts to the ground from episode 3. The cameras then show Chef Johnson carrying A crying Jimmy to the boat of losers also from episode 3. The cameras then show the process of removing the pants/skirts of the Terrible Terracotta from episode 4. The cameras then open on A studio set as Adam sat on A 2-person couch, On his left was 4-person couch and towards his right was 3 8-person couches.

"Welcome to Ultimate Cartoon Island Aftermath." Adam introduced. "In this show, We'll go over all the action-packed drama that took place from earlier episodes. We'll also bring back the eliminated contestants to ask them some tough or hilarious questions." Adam informed as he continued. "Our first guest is A self-proclaimed world-renowned Chef from Marzipan City and the first contestant eliminated from the competition, Chef Mung Daal!" Adam introduced as Mung wearing his usual clothing appears as takes A seat on the couch on Adam's left.

"How's it been, Mung?" Adam questioned.

"This sucks!, I was beaten by 3 10-year-old girls and the first one eliminated off the island." Mung recapped.

"Wow, Now let me ask another thing, If you would have won the 5 million dollars, What would you do with it?" Adam asked.

"I've could have used it to pamper my beautiful wife Truffles and make my kitchen into my dream kitchen." Mung stated.

"All right, Now you had the chance to watch all the action you missed from episode 2-4, and I gotta ask, Who do think deverse to win?" Adam asked.

"Well not Krabs or Rigby, because of the way he been acting towards everyon else. I also don't want those Power-Puff Girls winning either, but I do hope Chowder, Gorgonzola, Panini and Schiztel at least makes towards the merge." Mung replied.

"All right now for our next guest, He is tied for being the weakest person living in the Cul-De-Sac, and pansted Eugene Krabs on national television, Our second elminated player Jimmy!" Adam recapped as Jimmy also wearing his usual clothing walks out on-stage and takes A seat next towards Mung Daal.

"Welcome Jimmy, How've you been?" Adam questioned.

"I'm fine, thanks!" Jimmy replied.

"All right, here's your first question. How did it feel when you stood up for yourself and pantsted Mr. Krabs on national T.V?" Adam asked.

"Well throughout that entire week, he's been nothing but A bully bossing the entire team around, So I'm glad I finally showed him what's for." Jimmy replied as the audience cheered him.

"Next question, Do you think it's fair that Krabs is forced Spongebob to vote for you?" Adam asked.

"Actually no, I get what Spongebob trying to do for his town, but he should have stood for himself and rebelled against him." Jimmy replied.

""But surly you reliaze that with Squidward, Mrs. Puff and Mr. Krabs on his back he'll pribably have A tough time on that?" Adam said.

"Yes, but my previous statement still stands. DON'T LET ANYONE WALK OVER YOU!" Jimmy yelled at the top of his voice causing the audience to exploded with cheeres.

"All right, now same question i asked Mung earlier. Who do you want to win?" Adam asked.

"I probably say Chowder, Ed, Double D, Patrick, Sandy or Spongebob. they were the only thing close to friends I had on the island." Jimmy responded.

"Now to ask you both A question, If you could go back and change 1 mistake that you made during the competition, What would it be?" Adam asked.

"I would change Spongebob from joining Eugene's alliance, then maybe I'll probably still be in the running." Jimmy responded as he wasawarded with cheers.

"Absoluty nothing, because you can't change perfection, baby." Mung answered pointing towards his body which highly disgusts the audience so much that the started to throw heavy fruits such as watermelons and pinapples.

"WAH! WHY ARE PINAPPLES SO SHARP?! THEY'RE POKING INTO MY BODY!" Mung screamed.

"Well, That's all the time we have for tonight! Join in next time as well continue with the race for the 5 million dollars. Until Then, The name's Adam, and this has been ULTIMATE...CARTOON...ISLAND AFTERMATH!" Adam yelled as the show draws to A close.


	6. Week 5: Good Luck Searching

A/N: HAPPY B-LATED THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Hope you enjoy, Please Review!

"Last time on Ultimate Cartoon Island, We had our first reward challenge and our competitors turned into wrestlers in our version of A battle royal. The Wooden Warriors fell apart mid-challenge when Mr. Krabs eliminated his partner Bubbles and then by A miracle, they won. Prizes were won, Punishments were given and pants from last week are now being sold online on our website and their sales are through the roof. What will we throw at them this week and who will lose their dreams of winning 5 million dollars? Find out right now on Ultimate... Cartoon... Island!"

* * *

It's been 1 week since the reward challenge and Terrible Terracottas were just coming in for breakfast.

"Man, that last challenge was A real letdown." Mordecai started remembering his team's loss last week.

"Also embarrassing." Buttercup added with her head down.

"Never knew you girl's would be embarrassed showing off such cute undies." Rigby taunted as Buttercup stood up raising her fist stomping towards Rigby are her sister was holding her back.

"Buttercup calm down! Rigby's just being A jerk and A idiot." Blossom said calming her sister down.

"Besides, If anyone gets to beat up Rigby, then I get the first 3 shots." Panini added extending her short but sharp claws.

"Ugh, You girls don't know how to take A joke." Rigby exclaimed a bit scared of Panini's threats.

"If we're all down on beating down Rigby, I'm in." Kevin said.

"Hey! One one of this team's greatest players." Rigby shouted as the entire team except for Mordecai laughs at this comment.

"Dude, You're lazy, you pick fights, and not really useful in challenges." Johnny pointed out.

"Plus we just don't like you." Gorgonzola added.

"Also It is your fault we lost last week's challenge. So I, Mojo Jojo suggest that we vote you out this week." Mojo Jojo said as the rest of the team except for Mordecai responded to nods in agreement.

"Ugh! That's it! I'm outta here!" Rigby shouted out of anger as he stomped out the mess hall.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

**_Mordecai: Look, Rigby's my friend. Do I see myself splitting the prize money after all this is over? Sure. Do I see myself winning with him around? Not so much._**

-Confessional Cam(s)-

"Those tools! once I find one of those idols, Those guys will be begging me for mer-" Rigby said to himself until he was hit on the back of his head with a lead pipe, tied up and dragged away. Meanwhile in the forest, Spongebob and Patrick were sleeping on the ground as they both had dark circles under their eyes.

"SPONGEBOB!" A voice yelled out waking up the yellow sponge as he looks up to hee an angry Mr. Krabs and A concern Sandy.

"I entrust you with the job to go out and search for an idol and here I find you sleeping on the job?" Mr. Krabs questioned.

"Mr, Krabs, I searched through these trees for the past week with Patrick and Squidward. we couldn't find any idols." Spongebob whined.

"Speaking of which, where is Squidward?" Sandy asked as Spongebob pointed up to the branches where A sleeping Squidward wearing A sleep mask, ear muffs and tied to the branch lied. Frustrated by this Sandy kicked the truck of the tree hard enough for the vibration to shake Squidward awake as he fell off the branch to be left dangling upside down.

"WHAT IN NEPTUNE'S MIND IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Squidward yelled.

"Spongebob and Patrick spent the entire night looking for the idols and you decided to take A nap?!" Sandy yelled back.

"ATTENTON ALL CAMPERS, BREAKFAST IS NOW BEING SERVED!" Adam announced as Spongebob and Sandy who was carrying Patrick made their way to the mess hall.

"Eugene, you got to cut me down." Squidward pleaded.

"As Captain, I've decided to cut you down, after me breakfast." Mr. Krabs said as he laughed away. Prepared for this, Squidward pulled out A pocket knife and cuts himself loose as he landed head first.

"Stupid cheap-sake Krabs, I'll show him a thing or-" Squidward was saying as he felt something under his foot beanth a pile of leaves. He blows the leaves away to pick up a Chris Idol.

"Hah Hah Hah Hah!" Squidward laughed as he pocketed the idol. "Those fools will soon feel my wrath-" Squidward was saying until A lead pipe hits the back of his head as he was also tied up and dragged away. After everyone finished with breakfast, Adam blows a bullhorn signaling them outside.

"Hello campers, it's time for this week's challenge." Adam announced.

"Wait. Where's Squidward?" Double D asked.

"Sandy left Squidward in the woods hanging from A rope upside down." Mr. Krabs answered as the entire cast gasped in shocked and Sandy and Spongebob were staring at Mr. Krabs in disbelief.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Sandy: If Krabs is trying to turn everyone against me, then he has another thing coming. Besides in this alliance his only votes is Squidward, while I have Spongebob.**_

_**Spongebob: Mr. Krabs is trying to throw everyone against her. I wish I could help, but he probably kick me out of the alliance and fire me once we get home. Sorry Sandy, but I just can't risk that.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

"Calm down, Squidward and Rigby are part of the challenge. Their on the other side of the island. First person to rescure their teammate and bring them here wins. Losers goes to the elimination ceremony. Also just for this challenge, since their not technically competing Squidward and Rigby have immunity for only this week." Adam added as the uproar was heard from the terrible terracottas was heard. "No complaining, Anyway cut through the forest to get to the caves and head back, and watch out for bears amd booby traps." Adam said as the campers look frightened by the warning. After spliting with the other team, The Terrible Terracottas were walking through an opening in the forest.

"I can't believe Rigby can't even hold his ground for 3 seconds." Gorgonzola said.

"How can't you? He's an idiot!" Eddy said as the rest of the boys minus Mordecai exploded in laughter.

"Well, he wouldn't be in this mess if you jerks stop picking on him." Mordecai replied.

"How could you stick up for that stupid, lazy racoon?" Mojo Jojo questioned.

"Yeah Mordecai, Rigby's just going to drag you down if you don't lose him." Blossom added.

Can you guys shut up and keep your eyes out for him?" Johnny suggested.

"You know who else we should keep our eyes out for? MY MOM!" Muscle Man said as the rest just looks at him weirdly and just continued walking in silence.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Muscle Man: Deep down, They know they wanted to laugh.**_

_**Johnny: What was the point of that joke?**_

_**Timmy: That was the most stupidest joke I ever heard.**_

_**Blossom: I don't get it. Not 1 bit.**_

_**Mordecai: Hasn't Muscle Man learned that his "my mom" jokes aren't funny? **_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

Meanwhile the wooden Warriors had already reached the caves as they saw both their comrade, Squidward as well as Rigby tied up, blindfolded, and guarded by 2 bears.

"All right here's the plan, Double D, Spongebob and Chowder, I need you guys to distract the bears and lure it away from Squidward. Bubbles, Ed, Patrick and Schiztel you guys can try to muscle the bears down while me, Danny, Mrs. Puff, and Krabs quietly grab Squidward and then we all make A run back towards the camp." Sandy instructed as everyone took their places.

"Think guys, How can we get the bears attention?" Spongebob asked as the trio were hiding in the bushes. Just then Chowder steps on A bicycle horn.

"Appertantly we just have." Double D replied as the 2 bears charged towards the three.

"CHARGE!" Bubbles ordered as the 4 went and engaged the bears into A showdown. Meanwhile The Terrible Terracottas has just arrived and are witnessing the commontion.

"All right here's the plan, rush in and grab rigby and rush out." Buttercup ordered.

"Hold up A minute, Why should I, Mojo Jojo, take orders from A power-puff girl?" Mojo Jojo questioned as Blossom having little patience used her ice breath powers and froze Mojo JoJo solid.

"We can come back for him later, JUST GO!" Blossom ordered as the Terrible Terracottas stormed in avoiding the bears managed to get to Rigby.

"AHH! Who's there?!" Rigby shouted.

"Calm down, it us." Panini said.

"What took you guys so long?" Rigby shouted. Panini used her nails to cut Rigby free.

"GUYS, I GOT RIGBY, RUN!" Panini shouted as the Terrible Terracottas raced away from the cave, retrived Mojo Jojo and headed back towards camp.

"Hurry up, you two. The other team is already ahead of us." Mr. Krabs barked as Sandy finally managed to cut Squidward free.

"GUYS RUN!" Sandy ordered as the Wooden Warrios raced twards camp as well. Meanwhile at camp Adam and Chef Johnson were waiting back at camp with A finish line prepared to declare A winner. Suddenly the 2 teams came into the view.

"And the winner is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Terrible Terracottas" Adam yelled as the terrible terracottas uproared in cheers while the wooden warriors looked down in sadness. "Terrible Terracottas for winning not only do you get immunity tonight, you also get A "Thanksgiving Victory" feast right now in the mess hall." Adam informed as the Terrible Terracottas ran into the mess hall for a feast. "All right Wooden Warriors, meet me at the Elimination Ceremony tonight where one of you will be voted out." Adam added.

Back at the beach, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs were discussing who to elminate tonight.

"I say we go after Schiztel." Squidward suggested.

"I say you ought to shut your mouth." Sandy said rasing A fist towards Squidward.

"Sandy!" Mr. Krabs said in disbelif.

"The only reason he's acting like this is because he has immunity this week." Sandy said

"I do?!" Squidward asked in shock as Mr. Krabs nods yes to. "in that case, There's something I want to do." Squidward said as in A quick motion he yanks Sandy's pants down revealing her trademark biniki bottom making her to move her hands down to cover up.

"That's for this morning, Cheeks!" Squidward said.

"Guess I had that coming." Sandy simply said as she fixes her outfit.

"All right, All right, calm down. either way we're all voting for Schiztel." Mr. Krabs said as they all disbanded.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

**_Mr. Krabs: Sandy's becoming a little too hostile, I need another member for my alliance. But the question is who?_**

-Confessional Cam(s) Ends-

As Mr. Krabs was walking out of the confessional, Mrs. Puff was watching on with a devious smile.

"This could be my chance." Mrs. Puff said to herself.

_**Elimination Ceremony #3 **_

The Wooden Warriors walks in and takes their seats and Adam walks in holding a tray with only 11 marshmallows now.

"Second time here Warriors. You guys really must like sucking." Adam said as the 12 gives him death glares. "Anyway since he has immunity, First is Squidward." Adam said as he throws Squidward his marshmallow.

"Also safe is Mrs. Puff, Danny, Sandy, and Patrick." The 4 catches their marshmallows leaving 7. "Double D, Ed, and Bubbles." The catches their marshmallows leaving Spongebob, Mr. Krabs, Chowder, and Schiztel.

"Spongebob, you're safe." Adam said as he takes a breath of relief.

"Next is Chowder." Adam said as Chowder opens his mouth and swallows his.

"Krabs, Schiztel. This is the final marshmallow of the evening, and the one reciving it shall be...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Mr. Krabs." Adam said throwing the last marshmallow to Mr. Krabs, leaving A disappointed Schiztel. "Sorry buddy, but you gotta go." Adam said pointing towards the boat of losers as Schiztel leaves with his head down.

"The rest of you are safe for now." Adam said when suddenly a low growl was heard and A bear appears and chases the Wooden Warriors away. "That's all for this week, Tune in next week for more Ultimate...Cartoon...Island!" Adam said closing the show.

* * *

Votes

Spongebob - Mrs. Puff

Mr. Krabs - Bubbles, Ed, Chowder, Schiztel, Danny

Schiztel - Mr. Krabs, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Double D


End file.
